The invention pertains to heating apparatus, and more particularly to a radiant head-heating apparatus especially adapted to provide a warm localized environment in the pillow area of a bed.
In the past various devices have been available for localized or area heating including various types of radiant space heaters and room warmers and, in the case of sleeping accommodations, various electric blankets and bed warmers have been devised. Miller et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,157 shows a portable, radiant, electric resistance, heater panel for warming the feet and legs of an individual to increase their general comfort and efficiency such as when working at a desk in a cool ambient environment. Ellison U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,823 shows a portable device in the combined form of a decorative picture and electric room-heating panel. Moss U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,472 teaches a bed warming device disposed beneath a bed for heating the entire bed as an alternative to conventional electric blankets laid on top of the bed sheet as a heated cover, and Berckhelm U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,672 is of interest in suggesting an arrangement for creating an artificial electrostatic field in the head region of a bed simulating a health inducing electrostatic field naturally occurring in the open air. Thus, while warmth, comfort, health and general well-being have been a continuing concern, the art does not teach a head-heating apparatus for localized heating of a person's head in the pillow area of a bed in the cool ambient environment of a bedroom.
It should be recognized that a great deal of body heat can be lost from the head as is well-known in the headwear field. In addition to improved personal comfort during sleep, it has been discovered that such a head-heating apparatus can prevent or relieve the stress of sinus headache.